


The way snow falls

by kayejwrotes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Half Italian Iwa, Established Relationship, Fluff, Half-Italian Iwaizumi Hajime, Italy, M/M, Snow, They are living together in Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: There's something different in the way snow falls in Italy, but Tooru can't quite put his finger on what it is.





	The way snow falls

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Half-Italian Au!  
> Some of you may already be acquainted to this au if they check my blog on Tumblr, but for all those of you who don't just check it out!  
> Lots of headcanons awaiting @kayejwrotes!
> 
> Ps: Ao3 doesn't let me tag properly on mobile, but I'll add as soon as possible that "Half Italian Iwaizumi Hajime" tag right where it belongs. ;)

There’s something different in the way snow falls down in Italy.

Tooru has found this out in their first winter spent here. Hajime kept going back and forth from the restaurant he was interning in at odd hours and Tooru was left back, looking at him come and go, disappearing among the throng of Italians waiting at the station.

They always stood out among Occidental features, but not in a bad way. Most of all it was admiration and it was no secret Tooru loved parading Hajime around, even when the other was oblivious, that wasn’t the important.

In between all the cultural differences though, how snow fell was one of those that baffled him the most. It dusted over everything in a different way than the one it did in Japan, at home.

Logically, he could tell there was really no difference at all, but he couldn’t really help but notice it. It wasn’t better, it was just different. A sudden wave of bad weather had fallen over Europe and suddenly everything had become magical. Snow dusted over everything like powdered sugar, softening every sharp edge, adding a new layer of colour and light over monuments and landscape, highlighting all the secret details of Hajime that Tooru loved to keep for himself.

Now, all those secret details were visible, exposed for the whole world to see them.

Snow fell over Hajime’s hair, because his boyfriend refused to wear a hat most of the times and the soft tips of his unkempt hair were taken to everyone’s attention, making them even softer and desirable into Tooru’s eyes.

Snow fell also over Hajime’s lashes, otherwise neglected. Now everyone could notice the soft curve on which they fanned over, touching Hajime’s sharp cheekbones delicately every time he blinked. Tooru wanted to kiss the soft snowflakes away from them.

Snow kept falling on Hajime’s wide shoulders. Even if Hajime kept dusting it off regularly from his parka, it still clung there, highliting for everyone how wide and welcoming they were, how they could shield and protect and hug Tooru perfectly.

Snow also fell onto Hajime’s bare hands, because his boyfriend forgot every single time his gloves on the shelf next to the door of their little apartment.

Every time, Tooru reminded him to take them before going out, and every time Hajime forgot about them, so Tooru just had to share one of his gloves with him and clasp his bare hand in his own firmly, protecting it from the cold with his own warmth.

Snow also highlighted the soft traits of Hajime’s personality. A quick kiss, a soft nuzzle to the cheek before parting ways out of the train station, the barest squeeze and kiss to Tooru’s one unclothed hand. A warm smile and the promise of meeting him there if his shift allowed it, eyes crinkling with happiness while he waved at him.

Tooru was now even more sure that snow was something different in Italy. It almost felt warm, falling on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤
> 
> Kudos and comments are what gets me going, so please take a moment to leave one if you liked this! :)


End file.
